Between Us
by flamecharm21
Summary: cinta segitiga antara Aeri, Myungsoo dan Minho


Title : Between Us

Cast : Choi Minho, Kim Jong In, Kim Myungsoo, Han Aeri (OC yeoja), Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon.

Rated : K+ - T+

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sad, Angst, school life, family, incest (impossible).

Summary : ~~ gak pinter bikin summary, cinta segitiga antara Myungsoo, Aeri dan Minho.

Warning! Straight for the main story and yaoi (Sho-ai) for the slight story, with many Typos (bertebaran seperti kutu(?))

Gasuka? Jangan baca :P

Choi Minho (20)

Kim Jong In (18)

Kim Myungsoo (17)

Han Aeri (17)

Choi Siwon (35)

Kim Kibum (35)

flamecharm21

December 24, 2012

Pagi yang cukup tenang di kota Tokyo, Jepang. Pagi yang indah dengan pemandangan bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Dengan angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut membelai seisi kota. Sangat indah dan tenang, damai dan suci. Menentramkan setiap hati yang gelisah.

Ya,… sedikit menentramkan hati yang gelisah mungkin lebih tepat. Gadis berkulit putih pucat itu memandang sendu pada pigura foto yang digenggamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kembali pada langit musim semi yang teduh. Perlahan bening berlian itu kembali meluncur bebas dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Musim semi ke empat…di Tokyo… apa kau masih mengingatku?… atau kau sudah melupakanku. Masihkah kau menungguku?... Masihkah kau ingat dengan semua janji yang kita buat dulu?, atau kau sudah lupa?... hahaha…", tertawa –miris-, mengusap perlahan gambar seseorang dalam lembar foto itu. Foto yang dilapisi pigura berwarna soft pink dan dilindungi lapisan kaca itu basah. Setetes air jatuh tepat di foto itu. Setetes… demi setetes…

Kriet…

"Permisi nona,… air hangat anda sudah siap, anda bisa memakainya sekarang", seorang pelayan wanita berseragam hitam putih membungkuk hormat pada yeoja itu.

"Hm,… kau bisa pergi sekarang", balasnya acuh. Kedua kelopak matanya sembab dan pipinya sudah dihiasi banyak jejak air mata. "Kau harus tau… aku akan tetap setia padamu, tetap menjaga hati ini dan cinta ini hanya untuk mu… tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku. Hanya kau… aku akan mengingat semua yang kau katakan dulu,… Still love you as long as possible"

the other place

"Yaaa! Minho hyung bagaimana bisa kau menang lagi?!"

"karna aku pintar"

\ "YA! Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak pintar?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hyung!"

"whattt? What? What? What the hell?"

"YAAAAA!"

"Kalian berisik sekali, Minho, Kai… sarapan dulu…"

"apppaaa! Minho hyung benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"sudah Kai, makan dulu, Minho,… cepat sini,… kau yang paling tua tapi selalu saja membuat onar"

"Mianhae, awas kau Kim Jong In…"

Sebuah keluarga berkecukupan yang hidup di tengah kota Seoul yang padat sedang menghabiskan pagi indah ini dengan bercanda riang. Sebuah keluarga dengan 5 anggota yang keseluruhannya adalah seorang namja. Kepala keluarga itu adalah seorang pebisnis hebat bernama Choi Siwon, dan istrinya Kim Kibum. Tiga orang anak mereka adalah Choi Minho sebagai anak tertua, di tempat kedua ada Kim Jong In atau sering dipanggil Kai, dan si bungsu adalah Kim Myungsoo atau L.

Ya,… pebisnis sukses yang berasal dari kota Seoul ini adalah pemilik Choi Company yang sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia. Sebagai pemasok Kendaraan atau lebih tepatnya mobil-mobil berkelas executive, Choi diharuskan memiliki banyak relasi kerja. Karna keramahan dan sikap rendah hatinya ia dapat sukses sampai saat ini.

"Minho, bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?", Tanya sang kepala keluarga, Choi Siwon.

"Tentu, aku kan pintar…", Minho mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kai dan berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"aishh…manusia ini…", rutuk Kai berbisik.

" sudah, bicaranya dilanjutkan nanti, sekarang habiskan dulu sarapan kalian", sang eomma, Kim Kibum, menasehati kedua anaknya.

Tunggu… apa kalian menyadari sesuatu? Namja? Ya kan? Tentu! Aku sengaja memasukkan kibum sebagai _anne _dari Siwon. Alasan? _Eopseo_… aku tidak punya alasan yang pasti akan hal itu, tapi itu sedikit meringankan bebanku saat menulis fic ini. Jealous ? hahaha… Tentu!

Setelah semua siap dengan makanan mereka masing-masing. Kibum diam dan mulai mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang kurang.

"Dimana L?"

Hening…

Walau hal ini sudah biasa, (L memang sering terlambat datang ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama), tapi ia tidak akan setelat ini. Setelat-telatnya ia datang pasti sebelum Kibum siap dengan sarapannya (karna Kibum yang paling lama siap).

"Minho, panggil L sekarang…", titah appa Siwon tegas.

"Biar Kai saja, appa…"

"Minho-"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"L-ya,… kau baik-baik saja kan? Ayo makan…", Kibum dengan sigap berjalan kearah L dan menggenggam tangan L kemudian menariknya pelan, padahal L baru saja menapakkan kaki jenjangnya pada anak tangga ke 3 sebelum lantai dasar. Kibum tau benar apa alasan L terlambat pagi ini.

Siapa yang akan mengira, seorang namja sedingin es seperti L yang selalu terlihat kuat diluar ternyata sangat rapuh didalam… dan… Kibum paham betul akan hal itu… ia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada L dan berusaha untuk selalu menuruti permintaan L. karena…L bisa saja melakukan hal diluar kuasanya yang akan membahayakan L, dirinya bahkan orang lain. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pengalamannya kembali terulang dan menimpa keluarganya lagi. Ya,… lagi…

flashback

Siang yang tenang di sebuah gubuk tua di daerah Gwangju. Dua orang anak laki-laki dengan riangnya bermain mobil-mobilan selayaknya anak pada umumnya. Tapi… satu anak laki-laki lainnya…anak itu… menyendiri dalam kamar dan bermain… memainkan sebuah gunting… ya,… gunting yang sangat tajam. Pandangan matanya kosong dan laki-laki itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan gunting tajam itu di dekat pembuluh darah nadinya. Siap menggores apapun yang ada di sana.

Keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya siang itu. Seorang namja paruh baya masuk dan dengan segera merebut gunting itu dari genggaman namja berusia 11 tahun tersebut.

"L… apa yang kau lakukan! Hah… apa yang kau rencanakan, L. ada apa? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini…", murka Kibum –namja tadi- , pada anak bungsunya. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang seperti itu. Semua orang tua akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku penyakitan dan ingin tenang…. Biarkan aku hidup tenang eomma… biarkan aku berbuat apa yang aku ingin…untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku membantu keluarga ini. Aku selalu menyusahkan kalian dengan penyakit yang kuderita…kalau aku mati nanti, bukankah kalian tidak perlu khawatir untuk mencarikan obat untukku. Ya kan… aku juga akan tenang hidup disana. Tanpa harus mendengarkan semua cacian dari penduduk desa pada keluarga kita"

Deg!

Tepat sekali. Seperti tertancap ribuan anak panah yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Dadanya serasa sesak. Hingga membuatnya kesusahan bernapas. Anak berusia 11 tahun yang ia didik dengan kasih sayang yang tulus sekarang mengatakan hal yang membuatnya takut akan kehidupan. Membuatnya takut akan kasih sayang yang suci.

"Myungsoo-…"

Set…

Bugh…

"AAA…Eomma…!"

"eoh…Eomma…!"

"Tolong….! Siapapun tolong eommaku! Tolong… hiks…"

"hiks… eomma kenapa hyung… ada apa dengan eomma…"

"ya! Myungsoo apa yang sudah kau katakan pada eomma, hah… sekarang aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Panggilkan tabib desa kemari! Cepat!", sang sulung, Choi Minho menatap marah pada adik termudanya dan menyuruhnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"aku akan memanggilnya…", L, anak itu, sifatnya masih sedingin es bahkan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini sekalipun. Ia tidak berekspresi atau melakukan sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa suatu hal yang buruk sudah terjadi pada keluarganya.

Dan semenjak hal itu terjadi, Kibum lebih sering memperhatikan L , (dikarnakan juga L mengidap suatu penyakit yang memvonisnya tidak akan memiliki umur yang panjang) dan memanjakannya ketimbang dua anak lainnya. Mungkin ini yang membuat L tidak dekat dengan kedua kakaknya. Kibum benar-benar khawatir…

end of flashback

"Myungsoo-yah, kau ingin makan apa? Roti lagi kah? Biar eomma siapkan", Kibum bertanya manis saat mereka tiba di meja makan. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karna sekali lagi keberuntungan berpihak pada keluarganya. Myungsoo masih dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Eomma, jangan terlalu memanjakanku, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri", ya, masih dengan wajah tanpa expresinya, L mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan Kibum untuk sarapan hari ini. Roti dengan selai coklat manis diatasnya. Menu yang selalu dipilih L sedari tiga tahun belakangan ini.

"L-ya,… kau tidak ingin mencicipi sup jamur buatan eomma, eoh? Kau akan menyesal nanti karna belum pernah mencicipinya sekalipun…hahaha…", Jong In berkata sarkartis menanggapi tingkah L yang tidak ada bedanya dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, bahkan tahun ke tahun.

"Tidak, terimakasih hyung. Aku rasa roti ini sudah cukup membuat perutku terasa kenyang", bantah L halus.

"ya ya,… whateva… aku tau kau akan mengatakan itu…", Kai lagi-lagi berkata acuh.

"Sudah, habiskan dulu sarapan kalian! Hari ini apa masih harus ke kantor…", sergah Siwon yang melihat keributan kecil yang terjadi di meja makan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, yang terdengar hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang saling beradu. Selama kurang lebih 10 menit setelah itu, L berhenti makan karna ia sudah merasa cukup kenyang.

"Eomma, Appa, bolehkah aku meninggalkan meja makan sekarang? Sepertinya aku lupa untuk menyiapkan buku untuk sekolah hari ini", Tanya L, ia berkata dengan sangat halus dan sopan walau dengan wajah datarnya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

"eh? Kau sudah selesai makannya? Apa tidak kau tunggu saja kami selesai makan?", tawar Siwon.

"Sudah appa, biarkan dia menyiapkan bukunya, mungkin itu penting", balas Kibum cepat. Inilah yang membedakan Myungsoo dengan kedua kakaknya, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian Kibum. Sebenarnya Kibum dan Myungsoo memiliki sifat yang tidak berbeda jauh.

Mereka sama-sama berpredikat sebagai ice prince. Tapi untuk predikat ini, Kai juga menyandangnya diluar. Sedangkan didalam, kalau kalian memperhatikan sebagian dari karakter Kai disini, kalian akan tau bahwa pada kehidupan nyatanya, Kai bukanlah seorang Ice Prince yang disebut-sebutnya di kehidupan luar.

Kibum dan L lebih menyukai kehidupan pribadi mereka. Sebenarnya semua keturunan keluarga Choi dikaruniai pengetahuan yang lumayan. Atau bisa dikatakan pintar. Mereka memiliki cara sendiri-sendiri untuk menggali pengetahuan lebih. Yang lebih suka kehidupan luar, dimana setiap harinya ia akan bertemu dan bertatapan dengan orang banyak, cara ini dipakai Siwon, Minho dan Kai, ya karna itu memang sudah tuntutan jadi mau tidak mau, hal ini akan dilakukan mereka dengan perasaan yang entah, akupun tidak tau. Khusus untuk Kai ia adalah pribadi dengan mood yang sering berubah. Terkadang ia akan menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup dan terkadang bisa menjadi pribadi dengan mood yang sangat baik.

Ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk diam dirumah, atau pergi keluar dengan tujuan yang sama pada setiap kalinya, Perpustakaan. Ya, cara ini dipilih L , yang membuatnya jadi lebih pendiam dan penurut. Ia bahkan seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri. _Hyungdeul_ dan _chingudeul _nya menamai dunianya dengan sebutan ' _Myungsoo's little weird world'_, julukan yang semakin mempertegas sifat dingin dan tertutupnya. Hanya ada seorang yeoja yang diperbolehkannya mengintip sedikit apa yang ada dalam 'dunianya'. Yeoja yang telah mampu membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukkan akan keadaan keluarganya saat itu.

flamecharm21

~continued~

with love : flamecharm21


End file.
